The Warriors of Apocalypse
The Warriors of Apocalypse are a group of what you might call "warriors" that fight for Overlord Apocalypse, Bowser, and Dry Bowser. In subsequent appearance, the WOA have been more heroic and now decide to fight against tyranny, rather than siding with it. Members Beecanoe Full article here Debut: Epic Saga Other Names: Beec (for short), White Death (legendary moniker of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom), Bee (pet name), Beec-san (E.T.G.'s ninja name for him), Bonehead (other members of the WOA; notably Sephira) Beecanoe joins the Warriors of Apocalypse from the beginning. He is the self-proclaimed second-in-command of the brigade. Beecanoe was once a Koopa Troopa that joined Bowser's army as a child after he was orphaned. He served as a very loyal member of the troop until he was assigned the most infamous job a member of the Koopa Troop could ever be assigned: standing guard in the lava room and preventing Mario from getting to the Koopa King himself. Mario made very short work of Beecanoe, and blasted him straight into the lava, shell and all. Beecanoe returned from the dead as a very vengeful Dry Bones. He trained for years on end for the day he would find and kill Mario by the best way he knew: Killing Mario's kind. Beecanoe trained by finding low-level heroes and destroying him until his appearence became more and more twisted and grotesque until he looked like a purely evil villain. Dry Bowser, the right-hand partner of Bowser took Beecanoe under his wing and promoted him to his most trusted servant. He worked under this job for about a year. Then came the time when a great villain, Overlord Apocalypse was searching for allies to help him to take over and destroy the universe. He set his sights on Bowser and Dry Bowser and consulted with them that he was in need of a team of fighters to take out the heroes that were trying to thwart his plans. Beecanoe soon became a part of the group, recruited by Dry Bowser himself. Beecanoe seems to be the most frightening member of the group (at least in his mind), making members like Genius Guy and Jared look cute and cuddly. It isn't exactly a trait he is proud of at all. Since his debut, Beecanoe had been voiced in Japanese by Junichi Suwabe. In the English language, he has only two voice actors: Andrew Francis for Epic Saga was his first. Since Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption, Sam Riegel has voiced the character (sometimes, the surname is spelled as "Regal" or "Riegal"). Relationships with Other Members *Jared: Jared may be Beecanoe's greatest ally. In later games, his relations with Jared seem to be more a rivalry, however, sort of like a Sonic and Knuckles style relationship. Beecanoe shows some jealousy to Jared as the Saurian was appointed leader of the Warriors of Apoclaypse, and because the WOA was meant to be Beecanoe's opportunity to become leader of something for a change instead of a servant. Nevertheless, Beecanoe proves to be very loyal to Jared/Ouroburos at all times (events of Epic Saga IV excluded) and will never turn down the opportunity of fighting for him. *Genius Guy: Genius Guy appears to be another great friend of Beecanoe. Oftentimes, Genius Guy is the one who can talk sense into Beecanoe when he plans to execute some very absurd plans. Beecanoe tries to show some authority over Genius Guy, taking advantage of the fact that he is higher ranked than someone powerful for a change, but immediately regrets his actions because of how pleasant Genius Guy seems to be. Also similar to the other members of the WOA, Beecanoe gets exhausted easy after constantly hearing another one of Genius Guy's infamous rants about Shy Guys (in the anime, it was joked that the longest GG can talk about this is over 18 hours long) *Turbo: Turbo may very well be Beecanoe's best friend. Turbo's sole purpose of joining the WOA was to answer Beecanoe's call for an assistant, and because Turbo would get the pleasure of serving the "legendary" Beecanoe. Turbo truly shows his bond with Beecanoe in Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance. *Galactic Petey: Beecanoe's second best friend, Petey seems to be more like a dog to its master to Beecanoe than anything else. Otherwise, Petey is a very independent WOA member. *Sephira: Probably the most unique and involving relationship, Beecanoe and Sephira seem to show love-hate emotions for each other, but deep down are charmed by the other's personality. Partway through Those Who Fight, Beecanoe starts to have a crush on Sephira, who is apparently ignoring this and loves her "knight in shining armor" (Jared), instead... that is, until The Afteryears. Of course, he's then saddened because he knows he would never have a chance, not in a billion years. *Dark Guy: Dark Guy and Beecanoe have almost no relationship with each other whatsoever. Dark Guy is willing to work under Beecanoe's orders when he has to, though. *E.T.G.: In Epic Saga IV, E.T.G.'s debut, Beecanoe never even saw E.T.G. In Those Who Fight, Beecanoe's relationship witht the ninja comrade is decent at best, but not all that great. Beecanoe also has a tendency to find E.T.G.'s personality more annoying than helpful. *Zeitgeist: Beecanoe prefers to steer clear of Zeitgeist, because the good friend of Jared the Saurian still harbors a grudge against Beec because of his evil actions in Epic Saga IV. To Zeitgeist, Beecanoe still comes off evil, but he's cautious to show illwill towards the Dry Bones. Special Abilities *Black Fire of the Necrinferno - Burns enemies by creating a pillar of Black Fire. He can also change the fire's form to shoot it in fireballs as if he snagged a Fire Flower. *Ice Palm - Beecanoe shoots a jolt of ice out of his palm that freezes enemies solid. *Dragon Twister - Creates a giant twister by spinning around in his shell. *Shred - Beecanoe whips out an electric guitar that electrifies foes with every chord he strikes. *Frenzy Skull - Beecanoe pulls his head off and tosses it, causing many other duplicate heads to fly after it. *Spirit Supernova - Beecanoe turns completely black, his eyes turn green, and all of his attacks are made much much stronger. This is his ultimate super form, and has used it to defeat every villain since Void himself. *Desperation - When enraged or desperate, Beecanoe can turn into Supernova without any items whatsoever. It works like Dark Sonic, sort of. Pokemon Team *Marowak - Beecanoe caught Marowak as a Cubone in the deserts of Kanto. Beecanoe used only Cubone for quite some time until it eventually evolved into Marowak. *Scizor - Once a Scyther, Beecanoe evolved it into a Scizor by using a Metal Coat that Genius Guy gave him. Scizor is a very loyal companion of Beecanoe's. *Swampert - The only starter Beecanoe kept, Swampert is barely the most high-level Pokemon on Beec's team. Swampert's devastating Earthquake and Surf attacks make it devastating. *Rotom - Rotom was found haunting the hotel that Beec was staying at. It snuck into his alarm clock and the Dry Bones fished it out and managed to catch it. Jared/Ouroburos the Saurian Full article here Debut: Epic Saga Aliases: Prince Jared of Sauria, Rock boy (Galactic Petey), Rock shit (Beecanoe; Epic Saga IV only), Ouro-kun (E.T.G.; Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe only), Rai-kun (E.T.G, Sephira; anime only), Hunk monster (Sephira), Mister Ouroburos/Jared (Dark Guy), Lad (Zeitgeist), Rocky (pet name), Raigon-dono (E.T.G.; anime only), Jared-sama (Sephira; anime only) Jared is the prince of Planet Sauria, an area that has been populated by other Saurian creatures for centuries... However, it was once destroyed later by a brainwashed Megaman, courtesy of Goddess Terios. As a child, Jared had actually suffered from an odd case of AIDS since birth... It was never explained as to why, though. To ease the pain, a fellow Saurian known as Zeitgeist (who originally had no name to begin with) met the boy and awarded him with video games and some medicine... Here, we realize that Jared later becomes the Saurian prince we knew in love! It was not long until two unknown adversaries began to wreck havoc on the said planet, and almost everything had died... That is, except for two of the creatures. When years have since passed, Jared started a quest of his own of slaying black enemies known as "Fuzzies" (all because of a horrible nightmare the Saurian boy had... I'm still scared of these things, too! :and avenged Planet Sauria for all that has happened. Later on, despite being satisfied with his new work, Jared also felt unamused because he does not have any allies... Weeks later, he hears of a Fuzzy Invasion event at the Warriors of Apocalypse Headquarters and takes off there. When a Dry Bones minion that many call "Beecanoe" gets a message informing that an odd specimen is killing hordes of Fuzzies, he rushes out the area and his look of confusion turns into interest. It does not seem to take long with the two of them becoming allies, as more hordes of the Fuzzies keep on respawning... But not for long! Suddenly, a green beam of light annithilates a group of the enemies, coming from an insane, yet immensely smart Shy Guy known as "Genius Guy No. 445". As the battle continues, Dry Bowser becomes satisfied as he watches with Mr. Bones and his pet, Dry Paratroopa, up on the tower... After the battle, the newly-formed team comes into Dry Bowser's throneroom, with the latter looking mighty as ever. He wishes for the team to annithilate every pure heart on the universe and achieve total darkness and world domination... They all accept and move out! About Jared the Saurian, he is a golem made out of rock and searing flames, with high amounts of honor, pride, and sympathy. His reasons for joining the WOA is for avenging Planet Sauria and taking down the one responsible for that destruction, once and for all... it's quite a nice trip, really! Jared, aside from Genius Guy, is also the most level-headed of the group, preferring to think before acting. This changed in the second and third game because of a change in personality: instead of showing great honor, Jared now became aggressive and a little too psychotic at times, also with an amount of coldness... His original body and memories have also disappeared for some time because of suicidal tendencies, becoming something now made of icicle glaciers, binded by chains and given the alias "Ouroburos". At this time, Jared also gained a new partner, known as "Dark Guy", who shows a strong bond with the former. Around Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe, Jared gained his true memories as what he used to be, and in order to become "Prince Jared of Planet Sauria", he needed to defeat the evil Terios, who was truly responsible for Megaman's conscience... Beecanoe also rivaled against him! In Those Who Fight, Jared is finally his normal self again and seems to be about honest and prideful as ever. This is the first title to also reveal that the Saurian prince becomes nervous when around beautiful girls (although he's used to this in the anime more than usual), and in this case, Princess Sephira (later "queen" of Rannali in The Afteryears), who loves him to almost no end. Jared/Ouroburos has been voiced originally by Kenta Miyake in the first two installments and Beec's Quest for Vengeance, then Tomokazu Sugita for Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, Romi Park for Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare, Ouroburos Goes to Hell, and GameCom vs. Capcom: The Spawn of Morality. Since Those Who Fight, Epic Saga Zero, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, Epic Saga: The Afteryears, and the anime, Jared is now voiced in Japanese by Showtaro Morikubo. Sanae Kobayshi voices the Saurian as a child in Epic Saga Zero, as well. In the English language, he has had up to five voice actors: Scott McNeil for Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption, Nolan North for Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell, and Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare, and Brian Drummond for Epic Saga, Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, and Epic Saga Zero. Vic Mignogna has been voicing Jared since the anime adaptation, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, and Epic Saga: The Afteryears. Also, Barbara Goodson voices Jared in this childhood years for Epic Saga Zero/0 Relationships with Other Members *[4th Zeitgeist: Even though Zeitgeist met Jared only when the latter was a child, he still harnessed a good bond with him... In Epic Saga IV, despite Ouroburos's surprised look at the current Zeitgeist, their bond seemed to develop a lot more. The Saurian even almost went into a psychotic breakdown while witnessing Zeitgeist's own death... Nevertheless, they've been strong allies thick and thin. *3rd Beecanoe: Upon meeting him, Jared had been a bit jealous knowing that Beecanoe was the leader before him, yet there were no hard feelings whatsoever... Though many of the Epic Saga titles, the two work pretty complex together and understand each other feelings. The only exception had been at Epic Saga IV, to which for the most part, Beec betrayed the Saurian for the WOA's new alliance with the heroes, causing him to become insane and have the tendency to achieve more power than anyone else. After all this, however, Beecanoe became friends with Jared again. *5th ETG: At first, Jared knew what ETG would become a strong ally (and maybe rival) though only because he realized that the ninja was under a temporary curse... Therefore despite being a male, ETG (in female form) bears strong feelings for the Saurian, often fantasizing about the two of them getting married in holy matrimony... {ICK!} By the way, this seemed to stop in Those Who Fight, and has never been brought up much, since. *2nd Genius Guy No. 445: This is quite an interesting bond... Upon meeting the Shy Guy, Jared already knew who he was at first sight, probably due to the Saurians working quite well with them. However, even at times, the golem found Genius Guy to be a little too aggravating, maybe since Genius Guys are known to be quite more intellectual than Saurians. Neverless, these two work extremely great together and both share an interest in mechanical work... Also, just to tease him for his large cranium, Jared nicknames him 'Genius', '445' (the high IQ number), or 'Einstein', the third one only being used in Treason and Redemption. *6th Galactic Petey: All that is known about these two is that Jared has high tolerance for dinosaur/plant hybrids and Petey is interested in knowing more about Saurians, despite his short sense of mental prowess. Also, like Beecanoe, Jared treats Petey as a pet more than an ally... The only difference is that the Saurian prince likes to compare his nature to sharks for fanged teeth and wild instincts, and yetis for small intelligence... Umm...What? *7th Dark Guy: Jared's Shy Guy... The only real relationship these two have is that they share a father-son bond, and at times to prove his loyalty, Dark Guy affectionately calls his master 'Mr. Jared/Ouroburos' or 'Prince Sauria'. *1st Sephira: Jared humbly accepted the girl as a worthy ally. For comic relief, it would seem that the Saurian would fall asleep after hearing Sephira's tone of voice, which, ironically, would relax him and not Beecanoe... Sephira also seems to love Jared more than the Dry Bones, because of comparing the latter to a horrid planet according to the storyline. This is probably one of the Saurian's stronger relationships, next to Zeitgeist, Genius Guy, and even Beecanoe! *8th Turbo: There is hardly any interactions that Jared/Ouroburos has with Turbo in the games... All that is known is that they are able to work together as a team. Special Abilities *Napalm Frenzy: Jared stands in one position and makes a tremendous earthquake, capable of destroying almost a million tanks! *Blade of Flare/Blade of Hail: Jared can either send an army of swarming swords and hurl them at the opposing force, or create a single one and wield it for melee techniques. *Rapid Aura: Jared/Ouroburos is able to shield himself with a permanent device that negates nearly every single attack known to man... The only problem is that it only lasts five minutes! *Dragon Snow/Searstorm: The Saurian creature summons a massive group of dragons made either from frost or heat, and then they do what he commands... This is the second most powerful technique! *Fret - Asura's Nightmare: Jared/Ouroburos whips out a bass guitar that sends electrifying waves towards his own team, increasing defensive and offensive tactics; it also makes the user transform into his super form, 'Final Ouroburos/Saurian' *Hell Devastator Dance: When in his super form, the Saurian can use his most powerful technique which follows this simple method: Jared/Ouroburos spots enemies and then unleashes the mighty Hokuto Hyakuretsuken attack on them (Just like Kenshiro ;])... Afterwards, the rest is history as the Saurian prince then self-destructs toward his opponents, although not fully, since when the technique is finally finished, the user collapses and takes a short breather. *Flame Pillar: This is a technique of Jared's that only appears in the anime... The Saurian will make fire out of anything to create or destroy a path of enemies; whenever it's walls, stairs, you name it! Not too much of a technique, though *Tornado Rage: An anime-only ability... Jared spins around like a rapid dog while searing flames engulf the being, transforming him into a deadly tornado that can be pretty handy when it comes to dealing with hordes of enemies Pokemon Team *Hitmonchan: The Fighting-type Pokemon, and most obedient on Jared's team, topping Cofagrigus and Gallade. It knows Focus Energy, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut, and Focus Punch. Note: this is also my favorite Pokemon to use in Pokemon Stadium; Hitmonchan is in several entries of mine. *Tyranitar: The Rock/Dark-type Pokemon, and quite possibly the only one who is most disobedient. It knows Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Rock Blast, and Giga Impact. *Cofagrigus: The Ghost-type Pokemon, who seems to work well with Jared. Its moves are Shadow Ball, Will-o-Wisp, Night Shade, and Protect. Note: I am certainly interested to how this Pokemon was designed. *Blaziken: The Fire/Fighting-type Pokemon, and works on a decent, but not great level with Jared. Its moves are Brave Bird, Blaze Kick, Hammer Arm, and Superpower. Note: I've always wanted to get a Blaziken on Pokemon Sapphire because of how awesome and detailed it looked to me... Therefore, my starter was usually a Torchic or a Treecko, with the latter not so much. *Gallade: The Psychic/Fighting-type Pokemon, who would rather eat dirt than not work with Jared and the rest of his team. Its moves are Psycho Cut, Luster Purge, Close Combat, and Reversal. Note: Whenever I saw Gallade, I thought to myself, "WHOA!?!? Gallade evolved from a male Kirlia!?!? AWESOME!!" *Virizion: The Grass/Fighting-type Pokemon, that isn't as disobedient as Blaziken or Tyranitar, but still not up to Gallade's level. Its moves are Frenzy Plant, Leaf Tornado, Sacred Sword, and Double Kick. Note: I know not much else about Virizion, since I still act like an old fart! :) Category:Epic Saga